


Unfinished Business

by QueenyClairey



Series: Ficlet Instruments [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Enemies to Lovers, Ficletinstruments, M/M, MCD, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Professor Alec Lightwood, Professor Magnus Bane, University, big reveal right at the start, fighting for lecture room, ghost - Freeform, mcd already happened off screen, nothing spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been warring over a lecture room for quite some time, using some interesting insults.We begin near the end of our story with an interesting revelation...For the Ficletinstruments challenge!





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

“Why is Magnus in this old photo?” Alec said, staring at the torn sepia print.

“Who?” Clary asked, “That’s Professor Bane, he died over ninety years ago. Shame. He was so handsome.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Alec stomped into the lecture hall and angrily threw his briefcase onto the lectern. “Why didn’t you tell me you’re a ghost?”

To an outside observer, Alec was ranting to himself, flinging his arms around as he moved towards a worn leather chair.

In it, Magnus had his legs delicately crossed, tuxedo pants bunching where Alec’s eyes automatically wandered. 

Catching himself, he snapped his eyes up to Magnus’ - his come hither smile drawing him in. 

“Sit down, dear Alexander,” And now he knew, Alec heard it at last, the pattern of his speech was not quite modern, “For once we are not warring over the space, perhaps today we could speak peacefully with one another?”

Alec sank to the ground by the other man’s feet, curling long arms around his legs. “You’re dead Magnus.”

“Thank you for stating it so clearly. I am aware, Alexander.”

“Then why have you been fighting with me for the room? You don’t have any students to teach?”

Magnus gave him a long, serious look, chocolate eyes locking on to his. “This was the place I passed. So this is where I need to be. My friend Ragnor said I will need to stay until my unfinished business is done.”

Alec didn’t let his eyes leave Magnus’, “Unfinished business?” 

Magnus reached forward and slid a hand along Alec’s arm, causing him to shiver at the cool touch, “He has some old, romantic notion that I was supposed to achieve something in my life beyond the lecture hall, and that until I do, I won’t be able to pass over.”

Alec brought a hand up to rest across Magnus’, “So, do you consider our arguments to be an achievement?”

“Ragnor would say we were flirting!” Magnus grinned with a wink, as he sat back in the chair.

Alec kneeled up, following him, “Jace said the same thing. Every time I told him about our disagreements.”

“Jace?” Magnus’ grin wavered, then returned to a full beam as Alec explained about his brother. He sat forward in the chair again, hand coming back to rest over Alec’s. “Do _you_ think our disagreements are flirting though?”

Alec’s ‘yes’ escaped his lips before he had really thought about it.

“Good, Alexander, because I definitely think so too. Especially that time you told me I was a ‘special snowflake!’ Took me a while to understand that, and a bit of student stalking and some electronic manipulations!”

Alec couldn’t help the giggle, “Well I should have figured out you were so much older when you called me a ‘flutter bum’!”

“Have you worked that one out yet?” Magnus asked, eyes roving Alec’s face as he bent towards him. 

“Kiss me?”

“That’s one way to interpret it!” Magnus smiled as he leaned down and their lips met in a perfect kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Happy ending? Is that Magnus' unfinished business? Will he stick around for Alec?
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!
> 
> Love professor AU's but really didn't have the word count to even get a good old fashioned tweed jacket with elbow patches in! The #ficletinstruments will be the end of me! Just like Magnus!


End file.
